klongosaurfandomcom-20200215-history
Klongosaur
Klongosaur (Klongosaurus Odawarii) (Cruel Woman Lizard) a joke on the part of Doctor Hong the man who named it, having based the name on his mother in law who as he describes "Was a woman who constantly had it in for me.", is a bipedal ankylotigrus, or terrasquesaur, a reptilian class 7 kaiju, and is considered to be the driving force behind the series. In truth she is neither an ankylosaur nor a tiger, but a 400 ft tall reptilian behemoth kaiju, armored to even her eyelids... she is by record the largest ankylotigrus specimen discovered alive, despite being the only one, and is considered to be the protector of the atlantic ocean. The name is considered by Doctor Eileen Teigler, to be a sexist joke on Doctor Hongs part, and she refers to Klongosaur as Ankylotigrus, instead. Plot: Origionally the creature was documented as small magnetic and seismic activity somewhere near the ivory coast, her deep sea activity kept her away from most civilization, making her a thing of folklore and legend. The Terrasque being used by Doctor Hong an example of this mythological interpretation. And her habits did not bring her anywhere near human civilization, as she had been in a deep sleep for the better part of the century, as she is said to be ageless for an unknown reason, (which is later revealed to be due to her body being in constant cellular regeneration fueled by her own self sustained energy), her body feeding off a mixture of giant jellyfish, (though not the main source of energy), and the magnetic radiation naturally occurring in, and being generated by earth itself. Being in sleep she lay dormant until sensing a disturbance in the balance of the geo-magnetic fields, resulting in a series of devastating earthquakes. But eventually in the mid summer this would all change, as a strange magnetic field disruption similar to the effect of the Burmuda triangle was sensed just off the coast of Brazil, this massive energy disruption resulting in the vanishing flights and ships off the east Atlantic, forcing a temporary boycott on flying planes, or moving ships with any purpose across this area. The military at first tries to cover this up, stating this to be due to faulty mechanics and navigation and un-maintained planes. However when five star military official General Kooper asks to hear a playback of the earthquake recording, as it is revealed that during El Niño a tsunami occurred when a series of earthquakes went along the mid Atlantic fault line, this event happening months prior had caused a tsunami that hit florida, and was considered one of the first eastern hemisphere tsunamis to date. The recording in interest was discovered by a young Scottish seismologist and physicist Conroy Dunnahan who claimed to have found a strange playback, when, after editing the seismographic frequency he revealed a noise other than the plates shifting and the series of quakes, and this is the the first time we get to hear Klongo's roar though heavily distorted. The US navy claims have heard the same noise on their setup sonar, but chalk it up to a magnetic sound disturbance, stating that Dunahanns recording was inconclusive, however Dunahann is convinced that there is something out there possibly awoken by the devastating quakes, that came out of the earth. The first time Klongosaur is actually "introduced", is when the navigation officer of a naval sonar sub investigating the area of the magnetic disturbance, reports to his commanding officer that he sees an object rapidly approaching their vessel. As the blip draws closer and closer growing in size it gradually grinds to a halt, stopping, then moving again suddenly at alarming speed, it closes in on the vessel and suddenly all the equipment goes haywire with a magnetic disruption. The equipment suddenly going back online, only after the crew had frantically tried to get it back on themselves. The disturbance and the blip, having vanished completely. Klongosaur is next "shown" near Cuba, having moved further up north, when an cruise ship sees a massive "wave" approaching that nearly capsizes it. When the captain demands that an explanation be made, as to why he was not alerted of the massive wave approaching the ship the navigation hands tell him it appeared as if a massive island was approaching then a massive disruption put the systems offline, rendering the ship dead on the water temporarily. As they are left to ponder this, and the disturbed cruise goers are left in a state of shock, a huge series of scrape marks become visible underneath the boat, from something rubbing up alongside it, this is,much not to the crews knowledge, thus revealing the wave as something else entirely, as we hear the befuddled crew still going on above on deck about what it could have been... The first actual glimpse we receive as to the creatures physical appearance, is when Doctor Hong visits the Newley widened and deepened Panama Canal at night (having Been reconstructed to fit the massive commercial liners going through). Hong is sailing down with his scientific team, along with General Kooper's assigned military ship lookout, consisting of several battleships, as Hong predicts the arrival of the creature. On the the horizon, a minor tropical storm approaches, the ships crew tells the doctor he should probably evacuate when all of a sudden a vast shape moves through the waters toward them. Doctor Hong is awestruck at the immense size of this mysterious wave approaching, when the wave stops and apparently vanishes. However,the doctor states "It isn't gone, it just went deeper." Suddenly they notice the massive shape approaching underneath the water with Klongosaur's grumbling bellow sounding shaking the boat, we see Klongosaur as a vague underwater image of herself as she moves beneath the ship. Doctor hong looks dumbfounded in disbelief, as General Kooper states over the intercom getting the first actual glimpse scanned underwater of the creature "We're going to need a bigger battleship." Doctor Hong responds "Nothing you have can prepare you for what is to come...". Just as suddenly they hear a deep shuddering crash come from below they see the canal gates twisting apart by a sudden jarring force above water, as water from the Pacific Ocean suddenly floods in, mans barrier between seas having been broken, hong comments that man cannot contain the sea, and what has come has proven that the ocean is uniting itself again. We later see Klongosaur has torn her way through canal gates to open it letting herself in, as we soon see a massive trail dug to the other side, we glimpse of something entering the water, then vanishing We are left with the shot of the hole int the canal gates as Hong's remark "We are too late. It has already awoken, man kinds own greed has dealt us our punishment, nature, has shown us she cannot be contained..." The next scene we have of the creature is in a flashback Dr. Tiegler has of her time serving in the antarctic observation center and outpost base, known as Sub Zero, where she recalls her and a polar military exploration group were investigating a magnetic reading underneath glacier, which turned out to be an island trapped underneath. Gradually, as the ice thawed they were able to see a huge crevasse, which turned out to be a cave on the island, where upon further exploration, they found a massive shape frozen in the ice, which was revealed later to be Klongosaur. The team at first mistakes the kaiju as a mineral formation in the cave as the hide of the creature was so thick and bizarre, however after a few more hours her, then boyfriend and fellow researcher Don Orbison, conclude that this is indeed a living organism of some sort, trapped in the frozen over island, and that was feeding off of the energy emitted from the magnetic mineral formations naturally sustained energy source, however, Klongosaur does not stay put, and one night the beast awakens, decimating sub zero accidentally as it leaves and leaving most the people dead. She states that Don was the first to die, falling into a fjord caused by the creature breaking through the glacier, and meeting his demise. She watched in terror as the great monster emerged from her slumber, then proceeded to storm out through Sub Zero, leaving it a flaming wreckage of a ghost town and eventually, wondering off into the cold antarctic ocean, leaving Teigler as the sole survivor. Tiegler still has nightmares of the colossal creature awakening, and of all her dead friends caught in the wreckage. As well as waiting stranded in the cavern for the emergency team sent down for her, which took a day or two. She states that the thermal energy emitedd from the crystals made it warm... Had it not been for that energy she would have frozen to death. Klongosaur appears yet again as she fights off a group of Xeno Predators in Mexico, that have awoken out of the mine sensing her presence, they fight through the city as Sasha Manendez gets her first surviving scoop on the monsters fighting, its nightimee and we can see the outlines of the massive beast as the Xeno predators fly over to the general direction. We see Klongosaur as a dark distinct massive form outlined clearly in front of the explosions caused by the battle of the creatures, she lets out a massive roar, and the scene ends.